


Holiday in the Sun

by Elymais



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Day At The Beach, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elymais/pseuds/Elymais
Summary: Link, Zelda, and Revali head down to Lurelin for holiday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Holiday in the Sun

Revali stepped out of the train coach and onto the platform. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight which beamed heavily through the skylights of the train station. "It's _humid_ ," he hissed.

Zelda stepped out onto the platform after him. She was wearing a wide sunhat which gave her some degree of protection from the harsh rays. "It's not so bad," she said.

Link strode out onto the platform past the two of them without stopping, hauling the bulk of all their luggage without complaint as an ox or ass might. " _Fantastic_ weather," he said aloud, apparently to nobody.

"Hey, wait!" said Zelda as she and Revali broke into a quick step to keep pace. The midafternoon sun which had been at first so harsh in her eyes was now a welcome change from the stuffy interior of the train. "Can't you even give us a moment to get our legs back under us?" she said, struggling to maintain her balance after having sat so long. "It's been a good six hours since we left!"

Link paused and turned. The other two closed the gap and caught their breath.

"Sorry," said Link, placing the luggage down and stretching his arms above his head. "Been a long trip, and I'm excited to get moving, you know?"

"As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I can't fault you for that," said Revali, bowing his knees and stretching his arms out to the sides. "I still can't believe you convinced be to get up for the 07:40 train."

"The only other train out of Castle Town for Lurelin doesn't depart until noon," said Link, scratching his head. "You'dn't have been here until dinner at least."

"Maybe then I could have had breakfast," retorted Revali.

"You ate on the train!" said Zelda.

Revali rolled his eyes. "I ate a handful- nay, dare I say a _mouthful_ of müsli — would you call that a breakfast?"

"There were other options," said Zelda with a shrug.

"They were all absolutely smothered in cheese," replied Revali with revulsion. "Are you trying to poison me? Is that it?"

"Fair point," said Zelda. She sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot. "The fruitcake was decent, though."

Link looked around the station platform. Near the stationmaster's hut there lay a small food cart billowing greasy grillsmoke. "We can probably get something there if you want to stop for a moment.

"Certainly," said Revali. "There's nothing I trust more than street food."

"I really can't tell if you're being sarcastic, mate," said Link, "So, I assume we are stopping at the food cart." He lifted the luggage once more and turned on his heel, setting off for the cart, leaving Revali without words and Zelda covering her mouth to hide a giggle.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"This is the one — number 34," said Revali, beckoning Link and Zelda to the door of the room. He fiddled with the electronic key, clumsily trying to insert it into the reader slot.

"Captain of the Uni's archery team can't best a card reader?" said Zelda with a yawn. "I think I should like to take a nap as soon as we get in." She leant on the wall and checked HyChat™ on her phone. _No Messages_. She sighed and slid the phone back into her bag.

 _Beep-beep._ The card reader relented and the door opened. Revali entered the room at a brisk pace, but stopped in his tracks. Zelda, following close behind, was caught off guard by his sudden halt, and collided with him. The two sorted themselves out and Zelda looked into the room to see what had so disturbed Revali's peace.

"Oh, my goodness," she said, coming to the same realisation that he had.

"What, what's going on?" said Link, still outside the room. He stepped in and peered around them, his eyes fixating on the very same thing theirs had. "Huh — that explains why you got such a good price on the room," he said, acknowledging the lone three-quarter bed.

"This is _horrible_ " said Revali.

"This _isn't_ optimal," said Zelda, shaking her head.

"Who sleeps in the middle?" said Link.


End file.
